Percy Jackson - Son of Gaea
by frostruby
Summary: Percy has been accused of the murder of Conner and Travis Stoll and is being hunted down by Nicole (fem!Nico) and Hades. Gaea appears and turns Percy's life on it side.


Pokeventure

_This is may first Fanfiction. Don't be mad if it sucks. This first start as my NaNoWriMo._

**_Disclaimer- I Don't Own Pokemon_**

**Chapter One The Starter**

I wake up on January 3, on my 11 birthday. Today is the day I get to go on my Pokemon adventure. My name is Max. I have a tan completion and have dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I jump out of my bed, change in to my clothes, and run down stairs to see my mom cooking breakfast. Her name is Brandi and she has dye brown hair and blue-green eyes like a kaleidoscope. I get a plate and eat it fast without choking. My mom laughs as she sees me eat it, "You can take your time Max, I called Professor Oak, he's saving a few Pokemon for you." I blush as she said that, "Sorry Mom, I'm just excited to get my first Pokemon." "I just can't believe my little boy is going on his first Pokemon adventure." She sighed. "Mom!" I yell."Ok, sorry." She says. "OK, well I have to get going, I'll be coming back to show you my new Pokemon." I yell as I'm about to walk out the door. "OK, but be back before dinner." She yells back at me. " Yes mom." She hears through the door.

As I run down to the lab, I see kids running out of it. I think, 'I hope he keeps his promise to save some Pokemon for me.'As I run through the door. My hopes are tossed out the window as I see that there are no Pokemon left. Then, suddenly the place holding the Pokemon open. Five Pokeballs appear, all looking shiny and new. I practically jump with joy. Then, the doors open behind me and Professor Oak steps in the room. " Hello..." He starts, "Max." I say. "OK, well first I will give you a Pokedex, then I will help you get chose your first Pokemon." "First, there is Eevee, a normal type Pokemon." He explained. "Eevee" it said.

Eevee, the Normal type Pokemon, Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.

Height: 0',12"

Weight: 14.3 pounds

Attack Type

Moves: Tackle Normal

Sand-Attack Normal

Tail Whip Normal

"Then, there is Pikachu, an Electric type Pokemon." Professor Oak says to me. "Pikachu!"it says to us.

Pikachu, the Electric type Pokemon, When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.

Height: 1'04"

Weight: 13.2 pounds

Attack Type

Moves: Thunder Shock Electric

Growl Normal

"Then, we have Charmander, a Fire type Pokemon." Professor Oak says. " Char." it exclaims.

Charmander, the Fire type Pokemon, Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail.

Height: 2'00"

Weight: 18.7 pounds

Attack Type

Moves: Scratch Normal

Growl Normal

"Then, there are is also Squitle, the Water type Pokemon." Professor Oak says. "Squirt!" it says.

Squitle, the Water type Pokemon, After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.

Height: 1'08"

Weight: 19.8 pounds

Attack Type

Moves: Tackle Normal

"Finally, there is Bulbasaur, the Grass type Pokemon." Professor Oak says"Bulba!" it exclaims.

Bulbasaur, the Grass type Pokemon, A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon.

Height: 2'04"

Weight: 15.2 pounds

Attack Type

Moves: Tackle Normal

Growl Normal

"So, will you choose Eevee, Pikachu, Charmander, Squitle, or Bulbasaur?" Professor Oak ask. 'Well if I choose Charmander, I will have trouble with Water types but can beat Grass types. Squitle will have trouble with Grass and Electric types, but beat Fire types. Bulbasaur will have trouble with Fire types, but beat Water types. Pikachu will beat Water types like Bulbasaur, but have trouble with Grass. Eevee will have no trouble with any of the others and has barely any weakness with any other Pokemon.'I think. "I choose Eevee." I say to Professor Oak. "OK, along with Eevee you get 5 Pokeballs and a bag of Potions to heal your Pokemon when they get hurt." He gives me the Pokeballs and Potions. "Thank you Professor." I say politely. "You're welcome, and start on your way on your journey, go fill the Pokedex and enjoy new friends you make on the way." He tells me as I'm on my way out the door. "Will do Professor." I say back before going out the door.

**Chapter 2** **The Beginning Of My Journey**

As I walk out the door, I cannot help but think, _"What will I evolve Eevee into."_ I let Eevee out of its Pokeball to ask it. "Eve" it said happily as it popped out. "OK Eevee, I want to know the if I can evolve, what would you want to be a Water, Fire , Grass ,Electric ,Dark ,Psychic, or Ice?" I asked. "Eevee Eve, EE," it said with pride. " Um, I didn't understand that." I say to him. "Eevee," He says desperately. "Sorry, I'm not used to talking to Pokemon yet." I say apologetically. "Eve." He says to me. "Oh, OK you want to be a Umbreon, OK well then you can stay out of your Pokeball so you can evolve." I tell Eevee. "Evee." it exclaims happily. "OK, lets start training you so you can get stronger." I tell it.

As Eevee and I walk around, we see a wild Pidgey. "Pidg!" it trills. "Awesome, a wild Pidgey." I exclaim as it appears in front of me. "Eevee" Eevee exclaims at the same time. Go Eevee, use Tackle." I tell Eevee. "Eve." Eevee conferees. "Pidgey!" the little bird cries as it is hit. "All right Eevee, now use Sand-Attack." I Tell Eevee. Pidgey then dodges the attack and uses Gust. "Eve!" He screeched as he hit the ground from the powerful gust hit him. "Eevee are you OK?" I ask concerned. "Eve," He tells me as he gets up from the ground. As he gets up I think, _How will I beat the Pidgey? He is strong_ _and so is Pidgey. I'll use Sand-Attack and as Pidgey dodges it I'll have Eevee use Tackle the will stop it from escaping and then it will either faint or run. _" Eevee use Sand-Attack again then use Tackle." I say to Eevee after I finished thinking. "Eevee," he says back to me. I cross my fingers as Eevee uses Sand-Attack. Like I thought Pidgey dodges and Eevee uses Tackle and lands the hit. "Pid!" Pidgey cries out as it faints. "Awesome, now Pokeball, go!" I exclaim. The Pokeball flies from my hand and Pidgey is surrounded by a red light. A few seconds later I hear a click and knew I caught Pidgey. "Awesome, I caught my first Pokemon!" I practically scream with joy. "Eevee" He exclaims tiredly. "Oh sorry Eevee, I'll heal you with one of the potions Professor Oak gave me." I tell Eevee. "Eve." It tells me. "Here you go." I say soothingly. "Eevee" He exclaims when he is stronger. "OK, well lets find another Pokemon when Pidgey is heal. I let Pidgey out of its Pokeball and heal it with a potion. "Pid." it talks sadly with Eevee. "Eve EE Vee." He defensibly tells back at Pidgey. "Pid Gey." it says sorrily to Eevee. "Shh, I think I see a Pokemon up ahead." I quiet them down. "Growlithe!" I heard from up ahead. _A wild Growlithe_,I think,_ Cool, I hear they are rare Pokemon to find. _"Go, Pidgey." I exclaim as I'm positive it is a Growlithe. "Pidgey, use Gust." I tell it. "Growl!" it screams as it hit and blown off its feet. "Growl!" It says as it bites Pidgey. "Pid!" The Pokemon falls and tries to get up falls back down. "Oh no Pidgey, come back!" I exclaim when I see the Pokemon has fainted. "I'll get you for that, Growlithe." I proclaimed. "Go, Eevee." I roared after Pidgey was back in its Pokeball. "Eevee, use Sand-Attack." I boomed. _"Eve!"_ it chorus' back. Growlithe dodged the attack and used Bite again. "Eevee!" it yells as it is bitten by the strong Pokemon. "Come on Eevee, you can do it." I encourage my first Pokemon. Eevee gets up, but is panting hard. "EE ... V ... EE." It pants. I think, 'Maybe if I use the same attack like before it may faint before Eevee faints. I will not know unless I try it. "OK Eevee, first use Sand-Attack, then use Tackle." I smirk as I finish thinking about it. "Eve." He replies back to me as he remembers before, and just like before, the Pokemon dodges the first attack, but gets hit by the second one. "Growl!" it says in pain as it is hit and slams in to the ground. As it is about to faint, I throw a Pokeball at it. I wait a minute and then heard a hardly audible click. "Here you go Eevee, I'll you heal you up." I says with joy bubbling in side of me. "Eevee." he says after I healed it. I go to pick up the Pokeball and let Growlithe out and heal it, as well as Pidgey. "OK, well it's getting dark, so we should get home before it is completely dark." I say to them all. I never noticed someone watching me.

With The Guy Watching Our Hero

As I sneak around I hear a kid battling a wild ... Growlithe! Wow, I think, thats a rare Pokemon. The Boss might like that one. To bad that Twerp is battling it. I sit quietly as I watch the trainer battle the Growlithe. I smirk as I see the trainers Pokemon faint. Well, I guess that is his only Pokemon, he'll be running for the hills right now. I think. I sit in shock as the Trainer roars out his second Pokemon. Wow, I think, that's one dedicated trainer to his Pokemon. I watch as he catches the Pokemon and slip away. As I walk away I can't help thinking 'He would make a great addition to Team Rocket.'


End file.
